WO 00/16797 relates to the use of GLP-1 or analogues in treatment of stroke and includes a number of proposals for the design of GLP-1 analogues and derivatives of improved insulin stimulating properties, or of enhanced degradation resistance in plasma.
WO 2006/096515 relates to transferrin fusion proteins of GLP-1 peptides, such as GLP-1(7-37), which has been modified by mutating K34 to Q, A, or N (claim 16 therein).
WO 2009/030771 relates to peptides such as GLP-1 derivatised with A-B-C-D-, including some in which K34 has been mutated to Q (Examples 68, 69, 71).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,618 relates to GLP-1 analogues useful for diabetes treatment and includes a number of proposals for the design of GLP-1 analogues and derivatives of improved insulin stimulating properties, or of enhanced degradation resistance in plasma.
Liraglutide, a GLP-1 derivative for once daily administration which is marketed by Novo Nordisk NS, is disclosed in Example 37 of WO 98/08871.
Semaglutide, a GLP-1 derivative for once weekly administration which is under development by Novo Nordisk A/S, is disclosed in Example 4 of WO 06/097537.